Em busca de respostas
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Ela não agüenta mais ver o sofrimento dele, principalmente numa data como aquela. Não tendo certeza dos seus sentimentos, ela parte em busca de respostas, para aliviar o sofrimento de quem ela nunca imaginaria amar.


"Em busca de respostas"**  
**  
Dia dos pais, essa data não significava nada para Naruto, apenas fazia-o lembrar que nunca conheceu o carinho de uma família.

- Ah...Eu odeio essas coisas diattebayo! - Naruto caminhava despreocupado pela vila, até que encontra Sakura e Ino saído de uma loja de presentes.

- Segundo a minha mãe, era isso que o papai desejava... - Ino conferia suas compras e Sakura vê Naruto, ascendo para ela.

- Naruto! - Sakura cumprimenta Naruto.

- Ah...que sacolas todas são essas? - Pergunta Naruto curioso.

- Você é mesmo um _baka_...não vê que é presente para nossos pais? - Sakura olha assustada para Ino, isso era muita maldade. - Se você não sabe Naruto, o dia dos pais é essa semana.

- Eu sei Ino...não precisa me lembrar... - Naruto abaixa a cabeça.

- "Naruto..." - Sakura o olha e seu coração começa a disparar.

- Bom, eu vou indo Sakura, você vai ficar aqui? - Pergunta Ino já caminhando para casa.

- Não Ino, pode ir... - Sakura dá um sorriso amarelo para ela.

- Sakura-_chan_... - Naruto a olha, estava com uma tristeza muito grande no olhar e Sakura fica um pouco preocupada, deveria ser difícil não ter conhecido o amor dos pais. Tudo bem que Sasuke não tinha mais ninguém, mas pelo menos chegou a conviver com os pais.

- Naruto...você gostaria de comer comigo? Eu pago! Vamos comer ramen! - Sakura tenta animar Naruto, não sabia o motivo, mas ultimamente preferia ficar na companhia dele.

- Sakura-_chan_, você é muito gentil. Eu sei que está tentando me animar, mas obrigado... - Naruto despede de Sakura e segue seu caminho.

- Naruto... - Ela olha preocupada, até Naruto sumir de vista, ela então, sente uma mão em seu ombro. - Kakashi-_sensei_?

- Sakura-_chan_, você anda bastante preocupada com Naruto... - Fala Kakashi dando um tapinha na cabeça da menina.

- Eu imagino como é triste, você crescer sem ter conhecido seus pais.

- Sim...deve ser muito triste, eu pelo pude conviver com os meus, assim como Sasuke e os outros, mais Naruto é diferente, já cresceu sendo odiado por todos. Ele precisa de alguém que possa curar todas essas mágoas do coração dele.

- Espero que ele encontre... - Fala Sakura sorrindo para Kakashi.

- Humm...acho que ele já tem um alguém, não é? - Kakashi sorri e Sakura o olha com dúvida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Kakashi-_sensei_?

- Você vai descobrir na hora certa, não se preocupe. Até mais. - Assim como apareceu, Kakashi some num piscar de olhos, deixando Sakura com muitas perguntas na cabeça.

- Eu não entendo o Kakashi-_sensei_... - Ela balança a cabeça e segue caminho para voltar para casa.

Do outro lado da vila, Sasuke estava pensativo em cima de uma árvore, até que percebe o chakra de Naruto muito próximo.

- Seu _baka_... - Sasuke fala alto.

- Sasuke! Não me assuste assim.. - Naruto olha para cima e consegue ver Sasuke entre as folhas da árvore.

- ... - Sasuke desce da árvore e Naruto se senta debaixo da mesma. - O que faz por aqui?

- Eu estava caminhando e perdi o rumottebayo.

- Você está incomodado com o dia dos pais, não é? - Sasuke pergunta.

- Não...não é isso...

- Naruto, eu não sei como é não conhecer meus pais, mais pode ter certeza que você não é o único incomodado com isso tudo.

- Sasuke... - Naruto sorri para Sasuke que dá as costas e vai embora. - Obrigado...

Já em casa, Sakura senta na escrivaninha de seu quarto e começa a pensar no que aconteceu hoje.

- "Preciso arrumar uma forma de ajudar o Naruto...pelo menos saber o nome dos pais..." - Sakura acorda de seus pensamentos.- O quê? Por que eu não paro de pensar no Naruto...o que...está acontecendo?

Sakura se levanta e pega um casaco.

- Mãe, estou indo dar uma volta. - Sakura sai correndo de casa e segue para o prédio do Hokage, as luzes estavam todas apagadas.

- Eu preciso entrar na biblioteca da Tsunade-_sama_, lá deve ter algum registro do dia em que selaram a Kyuubi no Naruto...

Sakura esconde seu chakra para que ninguém à descubra, ela então pula em uma das janelas e vê que havia alguns vigias, ela espera eles irem para o outro lado e usando uma kunai, consegue arrombar a janela. Já dentro do prédio, ela anda por um corredor comprido, quando ouve barulhos vindo em sua direção.

- "Droga...é agora!" - Ela tenta voltar para janela, mas algo a pega e ela tenta gritar.

- Sakura, calma! - Sasuke sussurra.

- Sasuke-_kun_? - Sakura fica levemente corada. - O que faz aqui?

- Suponho que a mesma coisa que você.

- Você também quer ajudar? - Ela pergunta com um sorriso. - Mas por que?

- Naruto é nosso amigo, não? - Sasuke fala sem emoção.

- Ah Sasuke-_kun_, você é muito legal!

- Parece que os barulhos acabaram, vamos logo com isso. - Os dois correm para onde se encontrava a biblioteca do Hokage, eles entram bem devagar e depois fecham a porta com cuidado.

- Vamos ascender alguma coisa, para não ascender as luzes e chamar atenção. - Sakura encontra uma lamparina sobre uma mesa e Sasuke usa o Katon para ascende-la.

- Você procura Sakura-_chan_, eu vou vigiar. - Fala Sasuke.

- Está certo.. - Sakura começa a vasculhar toda as gavetas que encontrava. - Droga...

Ela começa a olhar nas gavetas de arquivos, lá se encontravam todos os registros das pessoas da vila.

- U... - Ela pega uma ficha e começa a olhar. - Aqui é a única ficha com U, as informações do Naruto devem estar aqui...hã?

- Sakura, o que houve? - Sasuke chega perto da shinobi.

- Essa ficha é estranha Sasuke, fala um monte de coisas, que não são do Naruto...veja, olha a data de nascimento...

- Essa pessoa deve ter uns 43 anos atualmente... - Fala Sasuke.

- De quem é essa ficha? As características lembram o Naruto...

- Humm...não fala o nome dele? - Sasuke dá uma vasculhada pela ficha e encontra umas fotos anexadas. - Olhe isso Sakura...

Sasuke mostra uma das fotos, estava meio embaçada, mas podia se ver duas pessoas, uma de cabelos loiros e outra de cabelos castanhos bem claros.

- Olha Sasuke! Aqui está falando o nome de outra pessoa... - Sakura continua folheando a ficha.

- J-I-R-A-Y-A... - Sakura e Sasuke se olham espantados, mas de repente eles ouvem vozes.

- Tenho certeza! Alguém está aqui dentro! - Era uma voz familiar.

- Calma Shizune... - Agora era a voz da Tsunade. - Quem teria a valentia de invadir o prédio Hokage?

- Ah! Marcamos bobeira... - Fala Sasuke bem baixo. - Vamos sair daqui, Sakura-_chan_.

- Mas como, não podemos passar pela porta... - A porta da biblioteca é então aberta e Tsunade, Shizune e alguns shinobis entram.

Sasuke e Sakura correm para o outro lado e pulam a janela.

- Sakura, use um henge! - Eles fazem o henge e se transformam em águias, voando para longe.

- Estão fugindo! - Os shinobis começam a seguir.

- Será que são espiões, Tsunade-_sama_? - Pergunta Shizune preocupada.

- Humm... - Tsunade olha os registros que estavam sendo vasculhados. - Por que a ficha dele?

Já o suficiente longe do local e despistados dos shinobis, Sakura e Sasuke voltam a sua forma normal.

- Ah, ah... - Ela estava ofegante. - Que medo...

- Sakura, isso não podemos contar a ninguém, já temos algumas informações, agora precisamos procurar o Jiraya...

- Estranho só ter o nome dele lá... - Sakura fala preocupada.

- Talvez tenha sido queima de arquivos, para proteger alguma coisa ou pessoas, eles deixaram o nome do Jiraya, só para acobertar...talvez a verdadeira pessoa tinha algum segredo.

- Sasuke, então essa pessoa deve saber dos pais do Naruto! - Fala Sakura animada.

- Temos que achar essa tal pessoa da foto...e o Jiraya deve saber quem é.

- Por que será Sasuke, que a pessoa nunca foi falar com o Naruto, que sabia algo dos pais dele?

- Eu não sei Sakura, mas parece que tem muito mais coisas por trás disso.

- Tem razão, Sasuke...

- Melhor voltarmos para nossas casas, mais com o maior cuidado, está certo? - Fala Sasuke.

- Claro, claro...eu vou indo então Sasuke.

- Vá com cuidado, os shinobis devem estar procurando ainda, amanhã eu vou até você.

- Está certo!

Os dois se separam e ambos vão para casa, Sakura fica pensando em várias coisas, mas o que mais lhe chama a atenção, é que não tinha ficado nada nervosa ou sem graça perto de Sasuke, afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela?  
Passou-se à noite e logo a manhã veio, Sakura estava em casa, terminando seu desjejum, quando alguém bate na porta.

- Eu atendo mãe! - Sakura limpa a boca num guardanapo e se levanta da mesa, abrindo a porta. - Bom dia!

- Sakura, temos que encontrar o Jiraya. - Era Sasuke.

- Ah, bom dia Sasuke! Espere um momento, vou terminar de me arrumar.

- Vá rápido.

Enquanto isso, Naruto passa pela casa de Sakura e vê Sasuke na porta, o sangue do menino começa a ferver.

- Sasuke? O que está fazendo na porta da Sakura-_chan_? Aconteceu alguma coisattebayo?

Sakura sai de casa e vê Naruto, ela fica um pouco surpresa.

- N-Naruto?

- Vamos Sakura, temos que ir! - Sasuke puxa Sakura pela mão e eles saem pulando pelas casas da vila.

- Ei! O que está acontecendo? - Naruto começa a segui-los.

- Sasuke! O Naruto está seguindo a gente! - Fala Sakura olhando para trás.

- Não temos tempo para isso. Ainda temos que achar o Jiraya.

- Mas o Jiraya é mestre do Naruto, não? Com certeza ele deve saber onde ele está!

Sasuke para de correr e para em uma das casas da vila, Sakura faz o mesmo e Naruto chega até eles.

- Muito bem, o que está acontecendottebayo? É algo contra mim?

- N-Não é isso Naruto... - Sakura tenta falar, mais Sasuke a interrompe.

- Estamos procurando o Jiraya, você sabe onde ele está, Naruto?

- _Are_? O que querem com o _Ero-senin_? - Pergunta Naruto desconfiado.

- Precisamos perguntar uma coisa para ele. - Diz Sakura com um sorriso amarelo.

- Humm, por que? - Pergunta Naruto.

- Naruto, só nos diga onde ele está. - Fala Sasuke sem paciência.

- Humm...ele deve estar nas fontes termais, recolhendo informações para os livros dele.

- Obrigado, vamos Sakura! - Sasuke vai na frente e Sakura olha sem graça para Naruto que pega a mão dela.

- Sakura-_chan_... - Ele a olha preocupado, então ela sorri.

- Não se preocupe Naruto, você vai gostar bastante! - Ela segue Sasuke e deixa um Naruto confuso para trás.

- O que será agora? - Pensa Naruto.

Depois de um tempo, Sasuke e Sakura chegam nas fontes termais.

- Agora vamos procurar ele! - Os dois se separam e começam à caça do _Ero-senin_.

- Oh...isso... - Alguém estava escondido em um arbusto, espiando umas moças nas fontes.

- Jiraya-_sama_! - Sakura o chama e ele dá um salto assustado, sendo percebido pelas moças.

- AH! TARADO! TARADO!

- AH! - Jiraya puxa Sakura pelo braço e sai correndo.

- Jiraya-_sama_! - Sasuke aparece na frente dele.

- O que querem seus pirralhos, atrapalham na minha coleta de informações...

- Precisamos falar algo sério com você! - Fala Sasuke, já indo direto no assunto.

- Ah...vocês são os amiguinhos do Naruto. Ele fez algo? É isso?

- Não, ele não fez nada, mas é sobre ele que queremos falar mesmo. - Fala Sakura.

- Por favor, acompanhe a gente, Jiraya-_sama_.

- Ah, fazer o que...agora que eu já fui descoberto mesmo.

Os três caminham até chegarem na loja de doces e se sentam no banco de fora da loja.

- Muito bem, o que é. - Fala Jiraya comendo um doce.

- Precisamos que nos fale dessa pessoa. - Sakura tira a foto que estava no seu bolso de kunais e Sasuke fica surpreso.

- Não sabia que tinha pego ela. - Fala Sasuke.

- Era a única forma de explicar, Sasuke-_kun_!- Jiraya fica espantado com a foto.

- C-Como isso... - Ele olha para os dois. - O que querem com isso? Não conheço essa pessoa não.

- Então, por que ficou tão espantado com a foto? - Pergunta Sasuke.

- É que ela foi muito mal tirada. - Sasuke e Sakura batem a mão na testa.

- Esqueça a foto, Jiraya-_sama_, sabemos que conhece a única pessoa que deve ter informações sobre os pais do Naruto.

- Hã? - Jiraya estava tentando dar uma de desentendido. - Não sei do que crianças falam.

- Jiraya-_sama_, por favor...diga-nos o passado do Naruto! Você não é a pessoa da foto, pois ela teria uns 43 nos atualmente e você tem mais de 60.

Jiraya olha feio para Sakura.

- Não nos enrole, diga quem é a pessoa da foto e diga o que ela sabe sobre o Naruto!

- Uchiha, por que vocês acham que tem haver com o Naruto, a pessoa desta foto? - Pergunta Jiraya olhando sério para os dois. - Por acaso as pessoas quem invadiram o prédio da Hokage ontem...foram vocês?

Os dois engolem o seco, agora estavam perdidos, iam receber um castigo bem feio.

- Há, há, há, há, há! - Jiraya começa a rir. - Vocês são muito bons mesmo! Conseguiram enganar a Tsunade...estão de parabéns, mais afinal, o que querem com o passado do Naruto? Já não sabem que ele é o portador da Kyuubi?

- É que...o dia dos pais está chegando e o Naruto fica muito triste nessa época. - Fala Sakura.

- O Naruto é nosso amigo, por coincidência, Sakura também teve essa idéia de procurar sobre os pais dele.

- Jiraya-_sama_, tudo que eu e o Sasuke gostaríamos, é pelo menos saber um pouco sobre os pais do Naruto.

- Humm...muito bonito da parte de vocês, mas não creio que posso ajudar. - Jiraya se levanta. - Eu não sei quem é a pessoa da foto, devem ter se enganado.

- Jiraya-_sama_! Espere! - Sakura tenta ir atrás dele, mas Sasuke a impede.

- Esqueça Sakura, ele não quer colaborar mesmo...

- Sasuke...o que faremos agora? - Pergunta Sakura desanimada.

- Acho que devemos desistir...não iremos conseguir mais nada, e não podemos nos arriscar de invadir o prédio Hokage novamente.

- Você vai desistir, Sasuke-_kun_?

- Acho que deveria fazer o mesmo, Sakura. - Sasuke se levanta e vai embora, deixando Sakura para trás.

- Não posso desistir...eu não quero ver o Naruto triste e... - Algo chama a atenção de Sakura. Era um vulto, parecia chama-la. - O que pode ser?

Sakura então segue a sombra até uma ruela da vila, a sombra havia desaparecido e no chão estava um pergaminho bem fechado, Sakura se aproxima dele e o pega.

- E essa agora? - Ela abre o pergaminho e lê o seu conteúdo.

_"Tudo começou à um tempo, eu conheci uma mulher muito linda, ela parecia um anjo de tão bela. Seus cabelos castanhos claros eram tão macios e brilhantes, os olhos azuis como o céu numa manhã de verão, ela tinha a mais doce voz que jamais tinha ouvido. Quando ela me contou que esperava um filho nosso, eu fiquei muito feliz. Mas ninguém sabia de nós, talvez por que eu não gostasse muito de contar minha vida para os outros. Não que alguém não sabia...meu mestre e meu melhor discípulo eram os únicos. Meu mestre disse que nunca havia me visto tão feliz, mas é claro, eu ia ter um filho maravilhoso, com a pessoa que eu amo...eu vou amar essa criança com todo o meu coração, apesar de não ser casado com minha amada, mais mesmo assim não importa iremos nós casar, eu quero que brevemente.."_

- Isso parece um pedaço de um diário...e será que... - Sakura pega a foto e lê novamente a descrição da mulher do pergaminho. - Então...esse filho pode ser o Naruto e essa moça a mãe dele...mas, e o pai?

Sakura guarda o pergaminho e voltar para casa, precisava analisar tudo muito bem, afinal, não podia errar um detalhe sequer, mas no caminho ela encontra Naruto, ele estava com os olhos um pouco irritados, parecia que estava chorando.

- Naruto? - Ela para de andar e fala com o menino.

- S-Sakura-_chan_? - Os dois caminham e vão até a loja do Sr.Ichiraku, onde pedem Ramen.

- Naruto, por que estava chorando? - Pergunta Sakura olhando para ele.

- Ah, não, não...eu não estava chorando... - Sakura se aproxima de Naruto e pega delicadamente o rosto dele com as mãos.

- Não precisa mentir para mim, Naruto... - Sakura diz gentilmente e Naruto fica bastante vermelho com a ação da garota.

- Ah...é que eu pensei em tudo, Sakura-_chan_. Pensei no por quê de ter sido eu, o escolhido para ter a Kyuubi, e por quê de não saber nada dos meus pais. Se eles sabiam que a Kyuubi ia ser um mal tão grande para mim, no futuro, por que deixaram isso acontecer? Será que eu não fui amado? Meu nascimento era indesejado?

Sakura fica de coração partido com as palavras de Naruto, era compreensível tantas dúvidas, mas uma passagem do pergaminho vem à sua mente.  
_  
"um filho maravilhoso, com a pessoa que eu amo...eu vou amar essa criança com todo o meu coração"_

- Naruto...não acho que seu nascimento fosse indesejado, pelo contrário! Mas, deve ter acontecido algo muito importante, para que a Kyuubi fosse selada em você.

- Eu quero ser um grande Hokage, assim como o 4° foi, mais...por culpa dele... - Naruto põe a mão na barriga. - Por culpa dele, agora a Kyuubi está aqui, será que meus pais não fizeram nada, contra o quarto Hokage? Por que ele selou e Kyuubi em mim? Será que ele não gostava dos meus pais e decidiu se vingar?

- Naruto-_kun_. - Era o Sr.Ichiraku que falava agora. - Desculpe-me intrometer na conversa de vocês mas, acho que o Yondaime nunca faria isso com uma criança sem motivo, pois pense bem, ele poderia ter um filho e ia saber como os pais iriam sofrer, a criança principalmente, se alguém sela-se um demônio nela.

- Mais papai. - Agora era a filha do Sr.Ichiraku que trazia dois pratos de ramen para o Naruto. - Yondaime nunca teve filhos, aliás, nunca se casou.

- É, mais é só um exemplo filha.

- "Naruto..." - Sakura o olha atentamente. - "Você sempre foi sozinho, e ainda tem marcas disso, apesar de ter muitos amigos agora, ainda falta algo para você ser mais forte e feliz...Uma companheira e..."

Sakura fica com o rosto vermelho, ela põe a mão no coração e arregala um pouco os olhos, o coração havia disparado e respirar era difícil.

- "Será que aquilo que o Kakashi-_sensei_ disse..." - Sakura olha para Naruto que conversava com o Sr.Ichiraku e a filha dele, e as vezes dando uma comida no ramen. -"Será que eu amo o Naruto?"

- Sakura-_chan_? - Naruto a chama, ela fica assustada e pula da cadeira, ela coloca o dinheiro no balcão e sai correndo. - Me desculpe!

- Sakura-_chan_! Espere, o que foi! - Naruto grita pela menina, mas ela já havia sumido.

Sakura corre muito, ela não queria parar de correr, até que cai no chão e fica um pouco lá, ela se levanta e enxuga os olhos.

- Eu amo o Naruto. - Ela chorava. - Essa sempre foi a verdade, mais eu nunca conseguia ver...por isso eu não sentia mais nada perto do Sasuke, os verdadeiros sentimentos floresceram...eu o amo de verdade...

Sakura sente uma mão em seu ombro, quando ela vira para trás, ela vê um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestido com um casaco branco, com desenhos de chama de fogo nas pontas.

- Q-Quem é você? - Pergunta Sakura assustada.

- Então, você é a Sakura-_chan_? - O homem sorri e Sakura fica assustada, aquele sorriso era bastante conhecido dela. - Você é uma boa menina, e está se tornando uma shinobi bastante forte. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará bem em suas mãos, você é a única que pode curar ele por completo.

Sakura estava paralisada, não conseguia gesticular nenhuma palavra, parecia que suas pernas não se mexiam mais.

- Por favor, cuide bem dele...e diga que eu estou muito orgulhoso dele, e que eu o amo muito...mas aquilo tinha que ser feito, pelo bem de todos...Cuide dele, Sakura-_chan_.

Sakura pisca assustada, o homem havia desaparecido.

- O que...o que foi aquilo? - Ela estava assutada e bem pálida. Ela caminha até chegar em casa, cai então na cama e adormece na mesma hora, será que esteve sonhando o tempo todo?

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acorda um pouco tarde, ela olha no relógio e já era mais de meio-dia. Ela se levanta e toma um banho, para depois se trocar e descer.

- Não vai almoçar, filha?

- Não mamãe, eu como na rua... - Sakura sai de casa e a primeira pessoa com quem encontra é Naruto.

- Ah...B-Bom dia Sakura-_chan_! - Ele diz sorrindo.

- Bom-dia, Naruto..ah..- Ela olha para Naruto, já tinha visto aquele sorriso antes.

- Sakura-_chan_? Tudo bemttebayo?

- Ah, está sim...desculpe. - Ela sorri sem graça. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto?

- Ah sim! Você saiu tão apressada da casa de Ramen, que eu vim te devolver o seu dinheiro. - Naruto põe o dinheiro na mão de Sakura. - O Sr.Ichiraku disse que era por conta da casa.

- Ah...obrigada...

- Vai fazer algo hoje, Sakura-_chan_? Quer dar uma volta? Hoje o pessoal está combinando de todos irmos ao cinema, ver um novo filmettebayo!

- Ah...eu adoraria... - Ela sorri sem graça.

- "Ah...Sakura-_chan_ anda estranha comigo, nunca foi tão...gentil antes..." - Naruto a fita por um momento. - Tudo bem! Te busco às 18:00h, dattebayo! Tchau Sakura-_chan_!

- Tchau... - Sakura olha Naruto se distanciar e fica um pouco sem graça. - C-Cinema?

Sakura balança a cabeça, ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer, antes das 18h. A primeira providência era continuar a ler o pergaminho que a sombra misteriosa tinha deixado para ela, depois tinha que descobrir quem era o homem com quem ela havia conversando na noite passada.

- Não sei por que...mas fiquei com um pouco de calafrio... - Sakura anda até chegar ao parque, onde senta em um dos bancos e começar a ler o pergaminho novamente.

_"Tudo está sendo tão rápido, nem acredito que meu filho vai nascer hoje! Eu estou nervoso, minha querida também está um pouco nervosa...já sabemos que é um menino, isso é muito bom pois ele será tão forte como eu! Meu sonho era poder cuidar de todos da vila, agora quero não apenas isso, quero cuidar do meu filho e da minha amada, brincar muito de ninja com o meu filhote."_

- "O pai do Naruto disse que o sonho era proteger todos da vila...isso é..."

"_Não sabia que tudo iria virar de pernas para o ar...nosso filho havia nascido forte e bonito, mas para o nascimento dele, minha querida morreu...segundo à Tsunade-san, ela tinha uma doença muito rara que ainda não se tinha estudos completos, e para eu ficar tranqüilo pois meu filhote não herdaria doença, até que, antes de morrer, minha amada fez-me prometer algo que já ia cumprir, não importa-se como, que era cuidar do nosso filho. Ela disse que era para eu sempre dizer o quanto ela amava ele e que sonhava em poder cuidar sempre dele, mas agora tudo estava comigo, e não ia decepcionar nem minha querida e nem meu filho."_

Sakura começa a chorar, aquilo era muito triste e comovente, mas ela não para de ler.

- Meu Deus...que coisa horrível... - Ela enxuga as lágrimas e continua sua leitura.

_"Está uma guerra, a biju de nove caldas, o demônio-raposa Kyuubi está atacando a vila! Deixei meu filho aos cuidados da anciã da vila, ia ficar tudo bem. Era meu dever proteger à todos."_

- O que? Não tem mais nada escrito...eu preciso saber! - Sakura se levanta e guarda o pergaminho. - O que ele quis dizer com aquilo no final? Proteger à todos?

- Esse é o dever de um Hokage. - Uma voz assusta Sakura que dá um grito.

- AH!

- Calma, calma! - A pessoa desce da árvore, era Kakashi-_sensei_ - Sakura-_chan_, sou eu!

- KAKASHI-_SENSEI_! - Ela faz uma careta - Nunca mais me assuste assim...ah...

- O que estava lendo? - Ele pergunta curioso.

- Ah...nada não... - Ela não podia falar nada do que estava fazendo, isso iria criar muitos problemas.

- Você disse o que significa _"Era meu dever proteger à todos"_...

- Ah sim...era isso... - Ela olha para o mestre.

- Bom, pelo que eu sei...esse é o dever de um...

Sakura arregala os olhos e dá um grito.

- É ISSO! COMO NÃO PENSEI ANTES! - Sakura sai correndo - Obrigada, Kakashi-_sensei_!

Kakashi olha Sakura sumir de vista e sorri.

- Espero que não tenha ficado bravo por eu ter entregado, afinal...aquele era um pedaço de suas memórias... - Kakashi olha o memorial Hokage de longe e sorri.

Sakura corre muito e chega ao prédio Hokage, ela sobe as escadas correndo e segue para a sala memorial, ela passa por Tsunade e Shizune que ficam impressionadas.

- Sakura! - Tsunade e Shizune a seguem e quando chegam na sala, Sakura estava parada em frente à um dos quadros, ela alisava o quadro e parecia escorrer lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Imagino o quanto foi difícil para você, ter feito aquilo com ele. O quanto você sofreu, pois iria quebrar à promessa que fez para ela...

- Com quem ela está falando? - Shizune sussurra para Tsunade. - Será que a Sakura enlouqueceu?

- Quieta Shizune... - Tsunade pede para que ela faça silêncio.

- Você sabia que ele ia sofrer muito, mais também ia ser um grande herói, não é? Seu dever era proteger à todos, afinal, esse é o dever de um Hokage, mesmo que tenha que ter feito o maior sacrifício de todos...você pode descansar agora, finalmente alguém vai continuar a promessa que você fez, antes dela morrer. Agora serei eu quem cuidará dele, cuidarei com todo o meu coração, pois assim como ela significava para você, descobri o que ele significa para mim...Obrigada pelas respostas...Yondaime-_sama_.

- "Então foi ela que invadiu o prédio naquela noite? Humm...fico feliz que ela tenha crescido tanto...parabéns Sakura...estou orgulhosa de você." - Tsunade olha Sakura com um ar de felicidade. - Vamos Shizune...

- E-Está certo Tsunade-_sama_!

Depois disso, Sakura corre para casa e se arruma para encontrar com seus amigos, Sasuke ia ficar surpreso com a descoberta de Sakura, imagine Naruto então! Finalmente segredos do passado foram revelados, finalmente respostas para Naruto.

- Mãe, estou saindo! - Sakura sai de casa e Naruto já estava à sua espera.

- Sakura-_chan_! Como está bonita! - Naruto sorri ao ver Sakura,

- Naruto! - Sakura corre para Naruto e o abraça. - Naruto!

- Ah...Sakura-_chan_.. - Naruto estava extremamente sem graça, mas abraça Sakura também. - O que houve, Sakura-_chan_?

- Tenho que te levar para visitar uma pessoa! - Sakura pega a mão de Naruto e sai correndo com ele.

- Pessoa? Quem? - Naruto não estava entendendo nada.

- Yondaime-_sama_! - Sakura fala contente.

- Hã?

Depois de um tempo, eles chegam ao local onde ficavam os túmulos dos Hokages, estavam de frente ao túmulo do quarto Hokage.

- Por que viemos até aqui, Sakura-_chan_? - Naruto pergunta curioso.

- Naruto, está na hora de você saber, o por que deu estar tão estranha, e naquele dia, o Sasuke e eu termos ido atrás do Jiraya-_sama_.

- Conte então, Sakura-_chan_. Eu estava realmente interessado nisso. - Fala Naruto.

- Naruto, eu não sei o que você está passando, principalmente próximo do dias dos pais, mas só de ver sua tristeza, imagino que seja algo horrível para você, que cresceu sem saber o amor de pais. Então, eu decidi por mim mesma, procurar sobre seus pais para você, por coincidência, Sasuke teve a mesma idéia, mais desistiu no meio do caminho...

- S-Sakura-_chan_... - Naruto estava emocionado, ninguém havia se preocupado com ele dessa maneira. - Então foram vocês que invadiram o prédio da vovó Tsunade?

- S-Sim... - Sakura olha para Naruto um pouco sem graça. - Lá encontramos o nome do Jiraya em uma ficha desconhecida, era a única na letra "U" de "Uzumaki", pensamos que ele soubesse algo, por isso fomos atrás dele. Ele não disse nada, mas depois eu achei um pergaminho, tudo começou a fazer sentindo.

- Pergaminho? Como você conseguiu ele? - Pergunta Naruto.

- Uma pessoa desconhecida, do nada essa sombra me levou até um local, onde estava esse pergaminho. Quando eu o li, percebi que era fragmento de algum diário, e foi naquele dia, na casa de ramen que tudo começou a fazer mais sentindo...e hoje de manhã, quando você sorriu para mim, tudo se encaixou...eu terminei de ler o pergaminho e descobri...Naruto, o quarto Hokage...era seu pai...

- O que! - Naruto estava perplexo, aquilo foi como uma kunai em seu peito, então a pessoa que selou a Kyuubi nele, era o seu pai? Seu próprio pai? - Então o que eu pensei era verdade...ele nunca me amou...

Naruto estava chorando, chorava alto e aos soluços. Sakura o abraça.

- Não! Não Naruto! Ele amava você de forma grandiosa! - Sakura começa a chorar também.

- Então, por que...Sakura-_chan_... - Naruto se aperta mais nos braços de Sakura.

- Ele era o Hokage, e o dever de Hokage é proteger à todos, mesmo que custe sacrifícios. O pergaminho termina numa parte que ele fala isso. Foi a pior coisa que ele teve que fazer na vida...ele tinha quebrado a promessa que tinha feito para sua mãe, ela morreu no parto, pois tinha uma doença que não havia cura na época...

- M-Mãe...minha mãe? - Naruto olha para Sakura.

- Sim Naruto, no pergaminho, seu pai disse:

"_minha amada fez-me prometer algo que já ia cumprir, não importa-se como, era cuidar do nosso filho. Ela disse que era para eu sempre dizer o quanto ela amava nosso filho e que sonhava em poder cuidar sempre dele, mais agora tudo estava comigo, e não ia decepcionar nem minha querida e nem meu filho."_

- S-Sakura-_chan_... - Naruto havia parado de chorar e Sakura usa um lenço para enxugar o rosto de Naruto.

- Isso é seu... - Sakura entrega o pergaminho e a foto para Naruto, mais ela fica assustada ao ver que o embaçamento da foto tinha sumido.

- Papai...Mamãe... - Naruto olha para a foto e aperta o pergaminho nas mãos. Ele se vira para o túmulo do quarto Hokage e o alisa. - Oi papai, eu sou o Naruto...

Sakura se afasta do local, agora aquilo era um momento de pai e filho, ela não devia se intrometer.

- Naruto...isso tudo é por que eu amo você... - Ela sorri e olha o céu estrelado, mais ela corre para o local onde Naruto estava antes, ela ouvia um grito. - NARUTO!

Quando ela chega no local, Naruto estava sentado no chão, um pouco pálido.

- Naruto! O que houve? - Ela se abaixa e pergunta ao menino ninja.

- Eu vi meu pai! Ele apareceu...ele... - Naruto abraça Sakura - Sakura-_chan_, obrigada por tudo, não sei como agradecer...você é tudo para mim..

Sakura cora levemente e olha para Naruto, ela alisa o rosto do shinobi.

- Você agora Naruto, é tudo para mim também... - Ela sorri. - Eu descobrir tudo sobre mim também...agora quero ficar com você, e tentar te alegrar um pouco mais...eu posso?

Naruto chega bem próximo ao rosto de Sakura e a beija, um beijo terno e cheio de amor, ele depois sussurra no ouvido dela.

- Dattebayo...

Ela sorri e o abraça, depois se entregam à mais um beijo, agora nada ia ficar mais na escuridão, os corações finalmente encontraram a luz...

- Seja feliz, meu filho... - Uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos aparece próxima ao túmulo de Yondaime.

- Vamos querida, vamos deixar esses dois conhecerem o amor por si mesmos... - Yondaime sorri.

- Sim...

Naquela noite estrelada, mais ninguém se viu, apenas dois jovens descobrindo como é amar um ao outro, e seriam assim...para sempre.

**Glossário**  
_baka_ - Idiota, bobo  
_chan_ - diminutivo usado para meninas; apelido carinhoso.  
_kun_ - diminutivo usado para meninos; apelido carinhoso.  
_sensei_ - mestre, instrutor e etc.  
_sama_ - forma de tratamento formal, usado para pessoas importantes ou de cargos importantes.  
_Ero-senin_ - "Lendário pervertido", é como Naruto se refere à Jiraya, um dos três ninjas _senins_

**N/A:** /o/ EHH! Ficou grande mais terminei...DATTEBAYO! T.T Ai, meus dedinhos estão doendo de digitar...


End file.
